Seto Kaiba and the Serial Killer
by gammastre
Summary: It's late at night and Kaiba is tired of working and bored. He decides to play a game of Capture the Flag with holograms. And a serial killer.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Here's my first request fill!

He quickly ran into the Kaiba Corp. building, slamming the door shut and running as far away from it as possible. Though it's not like the glass doors are what will keep the police out. The police had already surrounded the building but were not moving to enter. Kaiba would definitely have their heads if they entered. Searching for the stairs, the serial killer began ascending the building, getting out of the sight of the police.

Everyone had already left the building except for Kaiba. He was working overtime, again, because the blasted staff were so inefficient and error-prone. Bored and feeling a headache coming, he decided to hack into his security system. After all, depending on how quickly he could hack it, he would need to do some major recoding. He began attacking the system, and in a fit of insane boredom, decided to play a game of capture the flag while he was at it. The enemies would randomly populate the building with the enemy flag moving. He would be on his own, safeguarding his flag in his office. The goal would be to get the enemy to bring the flag to him and the checkpoint so that he would not need to leave his headquarters. Of course, the game would be simulated with real people. It really helped that his company was a company that designed and produced holograms. He'd had hologram generators placed throughout the building just enough to cover the entire building so that he could scare his lazy workers into working again. Or Mokuba could play pranks. Kaiba smiled briefly at the thought of Mokuba pranking his workers but then quickly set to breaking through his security system.

Unsurprisingly, Kaiba broke through his security system quickly. So quickly that he did not even have the chance to begin the capture the flag game. Well, he did write it. With all of the security camera views on his screen, he quickly noticed a man running around through the floors. By stair. Squinting, he could not make out any details aside from the general outline of the man's clothing. He would be perfect as a real specimen for the capture the flag game, as Kaiba had never played the game with a real human being, only with simulations. Excited to see if his calculations and methods would work on a real human being, Kaiba quickly set to work.

The man was still on the lower floors and running past the rooms without much of a second glance. With all the lights off, the man had probably already inferred that there was nobody left in the building. As the man ran past a locked room, Kaiba switched on the light in that room using his holograms. The man quickly halted. While he turned to see which room had a light and tried to discern if anyone was coming out of the room, Kaiba sent out a security guard's footsteps and a small beam of light from a flashlight coming around the corner that the man was headed to. The man began to panic, glancing back and forth between the room and the corner. Kaiba made the footsteps louder and the beam of light brighter. Really panicking now, the man decided to take a chance and dart past the lit room, ducking low beneath the window. The man continued running down the hallway, heading for another corner. When he got fairly far from the door, Kaiba simulated the sound of a door opening and closing rapidly, not loudly, but firmly. The man whipped his head around. to look backwards the way he came. Nobody was there. The light was off, but the beam of light from the flashlight was fairly large and round, indicating that the 'security guard' was about to turn the corner at any moment. The man sprinted towards the corner where the stairs were. Not caring about how loud the door would slam, the man tumbled through and began rapidly descending. Only for a short while though, because Kaiba made a door open and a beam of light poke up through the stairs. Surprised, the man turned and clumsily, tripping every few stairs at first, climbed the stairs. The man made sure to pause before the door of the level he had just entered from, afraid that the guard was passing by. When it became clear that nobody was coming, he resumed his ascension.

Kaiba smirked. The game was going rather well. The man's nerves had already been shaken to the point where every little disturbance would be of particular importance. Why the man was climbing the building, or even inside the building, Kaiba could not guess at and did not care. Though whatever reason brought him inside surely helped frazzle his nerves, as Kaiba did not expect him to begin panic so quickly.

The man was still running panickly up the stairs. He had yet to visit a floor again after Kaiba played with him on that previous floor. This would not do. The game would end too quickly and easily! Kaiba decided to send a skipping child down the stairs, 5 or so levels above the man's currrent location. The man jumped and skidded to a halt, bouncing on and releasing an ominous echo from the stairs. The child's footsteps and whistling were fast approaching. Terrified, the man sprinted down the stairs to the next landing and tumbled through the door, landing in a heap on the floor. He slowly caught his breath and noticed that over his breathing he could hear some relaxing blues. Suddenly fearful again, he slowly picked himself up off the ground and moved towards a wall. There was light in one of the cubicles facing the hallway. The person probably did not notice his entrance. If he could move quietly across the hall, even if the person noticed him, it should still take him a few seconds to move into a position that would allow him to see the hall.

The phone suddenly rang, jarring through the silence. Kaiba stared at the phone. It rang again. Who in their right mind would call him at this hour? They were interrupting his game! Irritated, Kaiba answered the phone. Immediately, someone began speaking. Or clearing his throat.

"Ahem. Kaiba-sama."

Kaiba said nothing. There was silence.

"Sir."

Again, Kaiba made not a sound.

"This is Oficer Yamamoto. My deepest apologies for calling at this hour. I hope I am not interrupting anything."

Anger flared in Kaiba. "You are indeed interrupting me, Yamamoto-san," Kaiba icily spat.

Clearing his throat, "...sorry. But this is an emergency. There is a serial killer in your building right now. He targets young brunette boys. Slim."

That explains the man, thought Kaiba.

"Is that all," said Kaiba.

"Sir, as it appears you are still in the building, and you are a young, slim, brunette man, you are in dan-"

"I beg your pardon." Kaiba placed the receiver back into its cradle. Now, what had the serial killer gotten up to in the meantime? Kaiba turned to the security camera feeds while simultaneously hacking into police records to see the killer's victims and find an image of the killer's face.

The killer was on the floor with the light and music. It seemed like he was simply catching his breath or gathering his nerves to make a dash for the other side of the hall. There were still quite a few floors left between Kaiba's office and the man. If he got tired running up to the office, Kaiba would have to set the guarddogs on him.

His hack turned up some results fairly quickly. The boys had all manner of faces and body structures, but they all had similar hair colours. They were also slim to the point of practically being 2D characters. However, all of their eyes were soft, round, and kind. They were nice guys that probably had not suffered much in their lives. Kaiba looked at the killer's face. The killer was in his early 30s. He was clean-shaven, prim, and proper. He looked like he had been raised in a family where etiquette mattered. Probably a misfit son that was feeling too constrained by his parents' expectations. He was also very slim, wich brunette hair. And his eyes were not the hard glint of a cold-blooded murderer. Rather, they were soft but determined. How intriguing. His name was Sorijya Nakahase.

Nakahase was still against the wall, but he had slowly inched towards the open space. The music was still playing and the light was still on. It looked like nobody had moved. He took a step out into the open. The music suddenly played a loud resounding chord. Nakahase fell flat onto his face. Terrified, he crawled back to the wall. No reaction. Maybe he was completely immersed in the music or the music covered up the sound of his fall. Nakahase inched out aagin, this time crawling. It was a good thing the flooring material was not a squeaky kind. When he had finally crawled far enough to be directly in front of the lit desk he looked towards the desk. And noticed blood pooling.

Part 1/2 End.

Ok, I have decided to just publish the first half of this story since it is taking so long. The second half is already mapped out. It just needs to be written! It's really motivated me to work on Thief's Knowledge, heh. Which, I shall update on, is currently being revised into a different direction. I did a little bit of work on Chapters 1 and 2 but did not really deviate much from the original. Chapter 3 and on is where it begins to change. I plan on releasing all of the revised chapters of Thief's Knowledge at the same time (so probably about 6 chapters?), which is why it is not going to be updated for a while. But it is summer, so I have a bit more time to work on my fics :) See you soon at the conclusion of this fic!  



	2. Chapter 2

Part 2/2

His elbows buckled, but he remained in his crawling stance. Eyes wide in fear and apprehension, he stood up and made his way to the desk, constantly glancing back at the hallway to check for anyone. When he turned the corner of the cubicle, his hand flew to his mouth as he gagged in shock. A tall, thin brunette boy lay on the keyboard. Blood was splashed all across the desk, computer, and keyboard, but the walls of the cubicle were clean save for the number "1" scrawled in thick, black permanent marker above the monitor. The boy's neck was slashed open in a cross, exposing the vertebrae amidst pink, fleshy, messy muscle. He scrambled away, stumbling his way to the hallway and the stairs. He flew up the stairs, desperate to get away from the horrific scene he witnessed. It did not register in his mind that he should have seen blood seeping far earlier than he had, if it were real. Out of breath, he slowed to a steady climb. His steps echoing down into the long stairwell. A few flights later and he needed to take a breather. He sat down with his head in his hands. Why was he climbing the Kaiba Corp. Tower? If anything, he should be going down the stairs. The police probably couldn't still be surrounding the Tower by now. It was late, and it was private property.

A splash echoed. Curious, the man looked around but saw nothing wet in his surroundings. He bent over the railing but did not see anything. Another splash. A drop of liquid flew past his face. He looked up. A hand was loosely flopped out over the stair, and some sort of liquid was dripping down its fingers. The killer looked down the stairs. He could ignore whatever was up there. Go downstairs. Escape this Tower. Forget he witnessed anything. Or, looking back up again, he could go and check out the situation above. Having an inkling as to what going up had in store for him, he decided to go down and leave the tower. The dripping noise followed him down, but otherwise, he made it three stories down before a door down below squeaked open and closed with a bang. He froze. A beam of light flashed on and pointed up. It searched around for a bit before footsteps could be heard ascending the stairs. Nakahase turned and slowly stepped up the stairs, attempting to be as quiet as possible. He made it up a few steps quietly before the next step screamed in the quiet. The beam of light immediately whipped up, and the pace of the footsteps quickened. Terrified, he pelted up the stairs, racing past the scene, for he already knew what was depicted. But he wouldn't think about it. He would not think about the tall, thin brunette boy laying on the ground with a large "2" painted on the surrounding floor and his body. Or about the large slashes that expossed the white bones of his ribs or the mess of fluids and flesh and organs that was his bowels. No. The priority was getting away from the chaser. He tried all of the doors as he climbed to no avail. Wasting time and allowing the chaser to close the gap. His lungs burned. His dry throat made breathing painful and difficult, but he could not slow down. If anything, he needed to speed up. Occasionally banging his toeboxes against the stairs, he finally reached the top. Violently yanking the door open, he ran through, unbalanced, and fell against the door, gasping for breath. As he sat to regain his breath and ensure that his chaser could not get through, he observed his surroundings. There was a secretary desk on the right, jutting out of the hall, and then a sharp corner to the left. Observing his surroundings helped take his mind off the scene he witnessed on the stairs, but not for long. A vivid image of the scene popped up in front of his eyes. He clawed at his face, trying to get it out his mind. Groaning, he fell forward and proceeded to hit his head against the floor softly. Had it not been for the sound of the closing door, he probably would have stayed kneeling with his head against the floor. The sound made him dully look up and behind him, however.

There was an armed, menacing-looking security guard standing still behind him. Helpless, Nakahase wanted to place his head on the ground again, but something in the gaze of the security guard held him still. A small upwards jerk of the guard's thumb sent Nakahase clumsily to his feet. He stared dumbly at the guard. The guard pointed his chin forward and began moving. Weary, Nakahase began moving forward. What else could he do? He'd already witnessed two murders in the Tower. There was seriously something wrong with it! Kaiba was probably producing toys that would brainwash any who had them into committing suicide! When they reached the corner, the guard quickly stepped forward and to the right side of Nakahase, indicating that Nakahase should turn. Nakahase turned.

He should have expected as much. Really. He'd already expected what he found on the stairs. But no. It was still a surprise. The gruesome scene glared at Nakahase. Another boy, the last boy, crucified to the door, his lower half slumped against the door, messily stripped of flesh. Blood and chunks of muscle were strewn all around it. Light from the guard's flashlight occasionally reflected off bits of bone. The boy's upper half had a large black "3" painted on his body. Random specks of blood splashed his clothes. His face...Nakahase was not close enough to see his expression. But he could guess. No, he already knew what it was. Nakahase fell to a wall. Shock, pain, distress...all of these emotions and more coursed through his body. His mind could not focus enough on keeping him upright. But he could not stay against the wall for long. The guard shined the flashlight on his face and then back at the scene. Nakahase's eyes pleaded, but he could not wet his throat enough to protest. The guard took out his baton. But at this point, Nakahase could not tell if being beat was worse than approaching the scene or not. Somewhere in a distant part of his mind clicked, and he began moving again as a giggle erupted from his chest. It came out as a cough, as it went up his dry throat but gained force until it became obnoxious laughter. He sauntered to the door, not noticing that his feet did not step in anything odd. Yanking it open, he walked in, all the while screeching out hysterics.

Kaiba looked up from his monitor to behold the sight of Nakahase trembling and laughing hysterically. He stared into Nakahase's wild, bulging eyes, noting the veins popping at his temple and neck. Suddenly glaring at full force to get Nakahase to stop being obnoxious, Nakahase, surprised, immediately shut up. This was the cue for Yamamoto-san to arrest the now physically and emotionally drained Nakahase. Refusing to show Kaiba any gratitude or let him know that he was impressed with how the "game" played exactly as Kaiba predicted, Yamamoto-san marched out of the office with Nakahase in tow.

When they had left, Kaiba allowed himself a small smile. That was probably one of the more amusing games he has played. And of course, Yamamoto-san would not know what happened to Nakahase, and Nakahase would never reveal what happened. Though Yamamoto-san would probably complain about the invoice he would find on his desk. After all, holograms need energy, and Kaiba had to expend quite a bit of his own energy to play out the game-*ahem*, lead Nakahase to Yamamoto-san.

THE END.

Woo! Holy cow, that took a lot longer than I expected. It probably took longer than if I did not have an idea for what I wanted to write ;_;. And my proseee. Why is it so terrible. Why is writing in 3rd person with different sentence syntax so difficult! XD. I hope you had fun :3. Regarding Thief's Knowledge, I am still on Chapter 3 because I was stuck at the fashion scene, but my lovely friend has supplied me with Yugi's wardrobe, so we are all set to continue revising! See my blog for the updates (it's on my profile page)! :) 


End file.
